pcgfandomcom-20200214-history
Main Page
.]] [[image:Ginkus.jpg|thumb|right|150px|Ginkus.]] Welcome to '''The Paper Computer Games Wiki', which is devoted to everything having to do with the Paper Computer Game series of games and its universe. Paper Computer Games are a small, local series of games, but we hope you'll enjoy reading about our characters, and maybe even adding to their ranks. You may not know much about these games, or may not have played them, but feel free to add to the wiki anyway. You may want to visit About Paper Computer Games or simply browse the site to get a feel for and learn more. If you want to add to the wiki, but are unsure what needs to be added, check out List of Things to Do. If you're interested in making your own PCGs, check out How to Make and Play a Paper Computer Game. Any additions at all are helpful! We're trying to build a rich universe full of characters and stories. Read up, and enjoy! (Current Background Image: The Perfect One) :Browse the PCG Universe |-|Lists & Categories= Fungazoid.jpg|Characters|link=Characters Eighth District.jpg|Locations|link=Category:Locations Balzak 3d.JPG|Races|link=Category:Races Xanderia Missile Base.jpg|Groups & Organizations|link=Groups & Organizations Interceptor.jpg|Vehicles and Vessils|link=Vehicles and Vessils Shri Map.jpg|Planets|link=Category:Planets Earth PCG.jpg|Universes|link=Category:Universes Balzak Globotron Cover.jpg|Games|link=Games Balzak Comic.jpg|Comics|link=Category:Comics Keith Tutorial Bot.jpg|Movies|link=Category:Movies Flying Saucer Aliens.jpg|Prose|link=Category:Stories Cleaning Bot 3d.JPG|Computer Games|link=Computer Games The Last of the Zorelta.jpg|Timeline|link=Timeline Dream Maze.jpg|Types of Screen|link=Types of Screen Witch Hunt.jpg|Witch-Hunt|link=Witch-Hunt Space-Balls Cover.jpg|About Paper Computer Games|link=Paper Computer Games Firzal.jpg|''Chronicles Addendum|link=Chronicles Addendum |-|Characters= Cartoon zoovac 2.jpg|Zoovac|link=Zoovac Ginkus.jpg|Ginkus|link=Ginkus Balzak 3d.JPG|Balzak Globotron|link=Balzak Globotron Tutorial Bot.jpg|Tutorial Bot|link=Tutorial Bot Perfecto.jpg|The Fat Guy|link=The Fat Guy Dino.jpg|Dino|link=Dino Cartoon Xaq.jpg|Xaq|link=Xaq Ari 2.jpg|Ari|link=Games Pierre.jpg|Pierre|link=Pierre Adam.jpg|Adam|link=Adam Malphoid.jpg|Malphoid|link=Malphoid History Bot.jpg|History Bot|link=History Bot Color Nezareth.jpg|Nezareth|link=Nezareth Charles_the_Detective.jpg|Charles|link=Charles PICT0109.jpg|Liit|link=Liit Matak.jpg|Matak Rho' Shivej|link=Matak Rho' Shivej Sphinx.jpg|Sphinx|link=Sphinx Related Wikis Soluna Map.jpg|Soluna Wiki|link=http://soluna.wikia.com In The News 'December 4th, 2015' *New issues of The Perfect One - Season Three have been released! The story deals with an epic space battle with T.P.O against starships, superheroes, and more! New characters from Superman to Green Lantern have appeared, working alongside familiar ones from the PCG Universe. All the issues are available at the link above. 'October 13th, 2015' *Ari has at last beaten Fried Calamari, thus finishing the Squids in Forests Series after a decade! In the process, he discovered the true nature of the Mysterious Statue and built a new one, using The Forge he discovered beneath the Zor'L'Ti Cooperation Citadel. As a reward, he unlocked a certificate of having completed the trilogy, as well as an original artwork commemorating the Squids in Forests saga. 'September 8th, 2015' *The true identity of the Miniature People has been revealed, as well as their origin, in the latest playing session of "Fried Calamari"! It turns out they're known as the Zigori. Ari met a scholar from among their number, the first to be willing to speak to him, known as Teclesius. 'September 4th, 2015' *Ginkus returns! Chris, continuing to play through Balzak Globotron, has beaten Ginkus' Tower and awakened the "Last of the Zorelta" himself, from a thousand-year slumber. And Ginkus means to take back his world! *We now have a facebook page! Link is above the two boxes. We only have two likes so far, but someday that will hopefully grow! 'August 14th, 2015' *A new series of one-panel comic strips, known as Fig Newtons, has been released. The strips feature the Figs. *Balzak Globotron continues to be played, and Balzak has arrived at Shri. *Fried Calamari is also being played again, with Ari nearing completion of the game. 'July 5th, 2015' *Balzak Globotron was finally played again as planned, in a large gaming session! The session saw the growth of Balzak's Fleet, including the introduction of new characters such as Frank and new ships such as the Big Boom and the Neutron Destroyer. *Unfortunately, Fried Calamari and Descent were not played as planned - though that may still happen. 'June 27th, 2015' *A new game in the Demo Game Series, Demo Game: Karen, has been released and played by new player Karen. *New PCGer Karen was inspired to make her first ever PCG, Karen's Priticoul Game, which has now been played. 'June 25th, 2015' *The latest issue of The Perfect One, The Perfect One, Volume 3 issue 1 is now available on this wiki. *An An epic PCG blowout event is planned for July 5th of this year! The event will finally resume playing of Balzak Globotron, as well as Fried Calamari and Descent. :''Click here for ''Old News' Featured Article 'Tutorial Bot '''''is a mysterious Box Bot of unknown origin. His main function is that he gives tutorials. He also has a number of other modes, however, which may perform other functions. '' |-| Create = Create an article |-| Social Media = Paper Computer Games Polls